


come away to the water

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Merpeople, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Nonhuman Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a marine biologist who gets tossed off his boat in a storm, and Hermann is the merman who rescues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come away to the water

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompter on tumblr! Ahaaa I wasn't entirely sure how to write the actual sex but HEY I gave it a shot.

Newt didn’t really _want_ to be out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean researching sharks, but he had made a deal with one of the other professors- he’d help with her report on shark behavior, and she’d get him into the aquarium after hours to work up close with their squids. (Sharks? Boring, overdone, and deeply misunderstood. Squids? Fucking _awesome_.)

The boat rocked dangerously and Newt grabbed for the railing. That was another thing- the weather was _awful_ , with strong winds and roaring waves. They were awfully far out from shore for Newt’s comfort. “Hey!” he yelled at the sailors. There were three of them- the captain, a middle-aged man, and two young men, Cape boys born and raised. “Are you sure we should be out here right now?”

The men laughed. “Oh, we’re fine, doc!” the oldest said. “You never been on a boat before?”

“Of _course_ I have, I’m a marine biologist, so I _know_ what can happen when- no, that’s fine, don’t listen to me, whatever,” he grumbled as he watched the sailors return to work. “Whatever, whatever! See what happens when he drown.”

He shook his head and glared at the water. Three hours out and he hadn’t seen a _single_ shark. The waters off Cape Cod were supposed to be _full_ of sharks this time of year, and he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to miss all of them. Connie was going to be _pissed_ if he couldn’t collect data on even one shark. He’d never get his squid research at this rate.

As time went on, the waves only got choppier, the wind got stronger, and it started to rain. “Seriously!” Newt yelled. “Shouldn’t we go back? It’s getting really awful out here!”

For a moment, it looked like the sailors were going to argue, but a concerned look passed over the captain’s face. “Yeah. Yeah, all right, doc. You get what you need?”

“No, but I’m fine with that if it means I don’t drown!” He could hardly hear himself over the wind, and was sure the captain hadn’t either, but regardless, the boat started to turn back towards shore.

The boat bobbed furiously in the waves. Newt clung to the side of the boat, spitting out rain and seawater that had already drenched him from head to toe. It was just as well that he hadn’t gotten any research done, he decided bitterly. It would all be ruined by now anyway.

He could hear the captain yelling something indistinct, but when Newt turned to face him, the boat began to lift, reaching a steep angle. Newt saw the captain waving his arms, and then he felt his lungs filling with water, he could feel his throat burning and his eyes searing-

-and then nothing.

He dreamed- or thought he dreamed -a haze of ocean, plants he’d never seen and fish he hadn’t _dreamed_ lived in the Atlantic. He swore he saw a face, vaguely, before everything went black.

Newt felt a hand on his face. “Wake up,” a very cross-sounding and inexplicably English voice snapped. “Come on, I know you’re not dead- wake up!”

Newt blinked and stared up at the night sky, and then at a frowning face. “Hi,” he said groggily. He could feel sand on his neck, which wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but better than drowning by far. “D’you have my glasses? Your face is all fuzzy and I can’t...see all that well...”

The man- yes, probably a man, probably -frowned further before grabbing something from nearby. “These? Do you need these?”

Newt saw the distinct black frames and nodded, even though it hurt his head to do so. “Yeah, yeah- thanks, man.” He slipped them on and got a better look at the face.

He couldn’t be much older than Newt, though he did have more significant lines around his mouth. Probably from frowning, if he frowned this much all the time. It was a relatively handsome face- not typically attractive, but Newt was never much one for typical. He felt a little accomplished that this dude (this _shirtless_ dude, it turned out) might have given him mouth-to-mouth.

“You _did_ rescue me, right?” Newt asked. “I’ve got that assumption, and I _think_ I’m right, but I wanna be sure.”

“I did,” the man said. “Are you all right?”

“A _whole_ lot better, let me tell you. Thank you _so_ much, dude.” Newt propped himself up on his elbows- and then immediately dropped to the sand again when he saw the man’s lower half. “ _Fuck_!”

He immediately sat up again, and yes, yes, that was _definitely_ a tail- a long, slender fishlike tail, mostly deep green but with an iridescent sheen along the sides. Very _The Little Mermaid_ , but with more scales, and more, well, _reality_. “You’re- you’re-” Newt stared helplessly. “You’re a...merman?”

The man- _merman,_ holy shit -scowled but shrugged. “It’s my understanding that that would be the human vernacular. So. Yes.”

Newt’s brow furrowed. “Then what’s the merperson vernacular?”

“None of your business, is what it is.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “My _name_ is Hermann.”

Newt felt himself grin, though nothing felt entirely _real_ at the moment. “Man, if only you pronounced that or merman differently- it almost rhymes.”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “I believe this is the part where you tell me _your_ name.”

“Oh! Newton. Newt, actually, I prefer Newt-”

“Newton.” Hermann cupped Newt’s face in his hands, and _shit_ , Newt had never fantasized about being kissed by a merman, but he sorta was now. “I have broken many laws by rescuing you, but when the people on your vessel could not find you, I felt it was my responsibility to help. You must not tell a _soul_ that you ever saw me. When people ask, you survived by sheer chance. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, man,” Newt said. “Totally! I mean, come on, nobody would believe me anyway.”

“Do you promise? Promise me, Newton.”

“I _promise_. Let me-” Newt leaned up to close the distance between their mouths because hey, when you got the chance, why not take it?

Hermann was frozen for a moment before he hesitantly returned the kiss. His hands moved from Newt’s face to his shoulders as he kissed him firmly. “Oh,” Hermann said when they broke apart. He had a slightly pink color to his cheeks. “I- I had always wanted to try that. With a human.”

“Oh, good,” Newt breathed. “I’m, uh, glad I could help.” He gently ran his hand along Hermann’s shoulder. “There’s...lots of things you could try with a human. If you were interested.”

Hermann kissed him again, fiercer this time, his tongue sneaking into Newt’s mouth. “Oh, _yes_ ,” he gasped. “Yes, I would.”

Newt nodded hurriedly. “Okay, okay- where’s, uh- sorry, this is gonna come out weird, where’s your junk?”

“My...?” Hermann’s eyebrows knotted adorably.

“Your- your genitalia, whatever it might be, where do you keep it?”

“Oh!” Hermann dropped to the sandy ground and beckoned for Newt to sit up properly and look. “Here-” Hermann gestured to a spot on his tail, approximately at the same level where human genitals would be, that was bright blue and growing by the second. “It, ah- it appears when I am, when I am aroused.” His blush was _adorable_. Newt almost couldn’t stand it.

“Okay- okay.” Newt unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out of his soaked boxers. “This is, uh, what I have- it, it’s always there, but it gets hard when I’m...well, aroused, like you said.” He grinned at Hermann’s fascinated expression.

Hermann extended a hand carefully. “May I...?”

“Sure, sure! And can I-?”

“Oh, _yes_.” Hermann ran two gentle fingers along the length of Newt’s cock, and he smiled at how it twitched beneath his touch. Newt carefully pressed the palm of his hand against the blue spot on Hermann’s tail- it was wet, in a different way than the rest of his tail was wet. The wetness here was thicker, more like precome, and it actually had a sweet smell to it.

“So how do we- can we rub them together? Would that- would that feel good for you?”

Hermann nodded. “Yes- yes, I believe it would. Ah- go ahead, please, please.”

Newt pressed his erection against Hermann’s spot and shivered at how nice it felt. “Is that good?” he asked. “I- I like it, is it good for you?”

Hermann nodded almost frantically, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “D-do it again,” he said, and Newt obeyed.

They laid together on that beach, alone in the night, gasping at the feeling of each other. “Hey, hey,” Newt said. “I’m- I’m about to come- it’s, it’s what we do when we, uh, climax? Is it okay if I-”

Hermann nodded and stroked Newt’s cock with his hand. “Yes, yes,” he said. “And then I’ll do it as well.”

Newt wanted to geek out at the implied _controlled orgasms_ notion Hermann was throwing out there, but now, there was nothing but the feeling of Hermann, and Newt came with a groan right there. He felt Hermann come too, a sticky release of blue that landed on Newt’s cock. Their messes covered each other, and Newt smiled as he leaned down to kiss Hermann again.

“I just had interspecies sex with an intelligent lifeform,” Newt said, half to himself. “That’s the _coolest_ thing I’ve ever done.”

Hermann chuckled and nodded. “The same for me, I suppose. You were- it was a pleasure.”

“Oh, _same_.” Newt pressed another kiss to Hermann’s cheek. “I can’t thank you _enough_ for, y’know, saving my life and then having killer sex with me. That’s- holy _shit,_ you’re the coolest person alive.” He ran his hands along Hermann’s narrow waist and said, “Could I...meet you again? Eventually? ‘Cause...I’d really like to see you again. A lot, preferably.”

Hermann nodded, smiling faintly. “Yes- yes, I’d like that as well. Meet me here in two days’ time?”

“Absolutely, dude.”

“Wonderful. Ah- I have one last request of you, Newton.”

“Sure, sure! What is it?”

Hermann looked rather embarrassed. “Could you- I dragged us both rather far out of the water, and I’m not sure I can make it back in on my own.”

“Oh! I gotcha.” Newt first pushed his cock back into his pants, then stood. He crouched down, said, “Let me know if this hurts at all,” and hoisted Hermann into his arms bridal style.

He walked them a few feet into the ocean before Hermann said, “This will do, thank you.” Newt lowered him down gently and Hermann sat daintily in the water.

“So,” Newt said. “Two days? Right here?”

“Two days,” Hermann said. “Right here.”

Newt grinned broadly. “Awesome. I’ll...I’ll see ya later, Hermann.”

“You as well, Newton.” And with that, Hermann swam off, darting like the most elegant of fish.

“Man.” Newt sighed and shook his head. “The one time I get to do something really cool and I can’t tell anybody about it.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swimming in the Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026586) by [notastranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/pseuds/notastranger)




End file.
